


3 First Kisses Even Baird Never* Had

by kat8cha



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, EVE GETS HER KISS ON, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, c'mon c'mon cassandra and eve were totally banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/pseuds/kat8cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*except in alternate timelines caused by a jerk slicing through a magical loom</p><p>The first time Eve Baird kisses Flynn is canon, the first time she kisses Jake, Cassandra and Ezekiel are explored here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 First Kisses Even Baird Never* Had

She isn’t sure what to blame the kiss on. It’s not impulse (if she’s fair, she may have been thinking about it for a while, if only as a way to shut Jacob up) but it isn’t planned either. They’re both tired, mentally and physically, the Library always has something it needs them to run around the globe for, Jake still has training with Judson and Excaliber, Eve has to do more research into magical threats. Eve had been looking forward to a night of beer (hopefully she had some in the fridge) and mindless television (she never bothered to change the channel, whatever programming TNT wanted to roll her way she was good with).

She was the one with the car, however, and as such she made sure to drop Stone off at his apartment.

Stone wasn’t subtle. He hadn’t been subtle the first time they met (a smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corners after he looked from her head to toe) and all of the flirting, poetry, and attempts to keep things cool when they were forced through desperate circumstances to share a bed… well, his secret was long since blown.

He had shifted from one foot to the next before he opened his mouth, an obvious tell he was about to start flirting. Probably one of his sweet, if slightly awkward, compliments. Maybe an offer to come in for a drink or some coffee. Maybe just some of that sweet southern charm.

She reached out before she could fully think things through and reeled him in.

The fact Jake kept talking even as their mouths met probably spoke to how unexpected the kiss was.

They ended the night in his cluttered little apartment (she wasn’t sure why anyone needed that many books) spread out on his plaid flannel sheets, moaning each other’s names.

\--

Despite what Judson, Charlene, the Library and Ezekiel himself had to say, Eve still doubted that the kid was legal to work for them. Every time they get on a plane or have to hand over I.D. she worries she’s going to be asked if she is Ezekiel’s legal guardian. Not that she has a problem with the fact that… well, she doesn’t think… she doesn’t want to think she’s that old but she knows that maybe, maybe, if she’d been really foolish as a teenager that she could have a kid Ezekiel’s age.

Plus, she doesn’t put it past Ezekiel to have faked… every bit of identification he has, the library had been fooled by the prior librarian (or so Ezekiel said), it was fallible. 

“I’m not,” Jones yawned, his head was against her shoulder and every time he tried to lift it he came crashing back down, “I’m not tired, Baird.”

“Sure,” Eve snorted, “keep telling yourself that.”

The cab driver shot them a look in the rear-view mirror. Whatever he thought, well, she didn’t care. She pushed Ezekiel out of the cab first and he stood on the sidewalk, wavering like a drunk. “C’mon.” Eve shoved Ezekiel towards the building after she paid the driver and slowly, since Ezekiel had to grab the stair rail and yawn every other step.

While Eve was fishing her keys out Ezekiel started to mumble another protest but a wide yawn forced him to break off.

“Sorry, you know I don’t understand you when you’re speaking Australian.” She teased while she shoved him towards her couch. She was slightly jealous, honestly, her couch was more comfortable than her bed, it probably had to do with the fact that it was second hand while the mattress was brand new and rarely slept on. 

The look Ezekiel gave her lacked its usual fire. “I’m offended. Deeply,” another yawn, Eve shoved him onto the couch and he kicked off his shoes, “deeply offended.”

“I’ll make it up to you later.” She had to go get spare bedding from the hall closet (gifts from her mother when she started the job at the library and ‘finally stopped moving from place to place!’) but when she made it back Ezekiel was snoring. “Not tired my ass.” She muttered. She dropped a sheet and spare fleece over him. 

It was impulse that had her bending over and placing a soft kiss on his forehead, impulse and… and maybe something else.

Not maternal instinct though.

Friendly… friendly instinct.

That had to be it.

\--

Getting to a state where kissing Cassandra is possible takes too long. Later (with her dying breath) Eve will regret it, regret the fact that she dithered, she had wasted so much time that neither she nor Cassandra could afford to waste. Still, she does it. She had never questioned her sexuality, never thought she might have a sexual relationship with a woman (fooling around as a teenager with her best friend was just… that was just something best friends did, right?). Even with hints that Cassandra had dropped (or had dropped for her) Eve had been just as sure that Cassandra was straight.

Heterocentric of her, she knows.

“If I could just,” Cassandra’s hair is a mess, she’s looking tired, hungry, there are bags under her eyes and stress lines around her mouth, she gesticulated wildly as she spoke, “if I could just… take a sip from the fountain of youth, just enough to set me back before the tumor started I could…”

Eve reaches out to grab one of Cassandra’s hands, Cassie lets her do it, lets her still her, lets her draw her into a hug. “You can’t.” She says into Cassandra’s hair. The librarian feels so small like this, so small and breakable. She’s shaking. “It would just start everything over again and this time,” she stroked Cassie’s back, “you might have to go through it without the library.”

Cassandra balls her hands in Eve’s shirt. “I know I’m not supposed to use the artifacts but…” there are tears in her voice, when she tips her head back to look Eve in the face there are tears dripping down her cheeks, “but just this once?”

Her voice breaks.

“Magic isn’t the answer.” Eve’s heart and voice are both breaking. “We talked to Judson about a cure, Charlene and I both, we… there’s nothing that we can do. Not with magic the way it is now.”

Cassandra closes her eyes tight, causing tears to catch in her lashes. “I just wish…”

The kiss tastes like tears, Eve knows it’s the wrong time for this, for the realization of her feelings. (What if Cassandra pushes her away?)

Cassandra opens her mouth in surprise and Eve… well, she’s a pretty good kisser (so she’s been told) she takes her chance.

They move to the couch, Cassandra clings desperately to Eve’s shoulders as they kiss, switches from sitting next to Eve to sitting on Eve’s lap, is the one to slip hands under clothes first.

Eve feels Cassie’s ribs, far too prominent under her skin, when she strips off the other girl’s dress.

“I’ve never…” Cassandra’s face is red, from crying, from arousal, from embarrassment.

“With a girl?” Eve questions, she isn’t really sure what to do either but it can’t be that different. 

“With anyone.” The other woman admits.

Eve cups Cassandra’s cheek. “Hey, we’ve saved the world how many times? I think we can figure out lesbian sex.”

For the first time in months, she gets Cassandra to laugh.


End file.
